


[舞驾二一二]Inseparable

by shinkaiforest, 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Series: Inseparable [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/shinkaiforest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: Before Jiro's wedding, he saw his long-parted brother again.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Inseparable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994356
Kudos: 1





	[舞驾二一二]Inseparable

舞驾二郎把未婚妻送到她家门口，婉拒了她让他留下来的好意，但在她家门口吃掉了她嘴上所有口红。

坐上开往自己家方向的电车那一刻他整个人都松懈下来，摊在了座位上，透过睡意朦胧的双眼他能看见映在对面玻璃上自己的映像，垫肩也不能拯救他了。

他是真的觉得累。从来没想过结婚竟然是这么累人的事情，礼服场地宾客酒水……一切都是需要操心的。虽然有弟弟们帮忙，这些琐碎的事情仍然让他疲惫不堪。若不是有对和心爱的人开始全新生活的期待，他真不知道自己要靠什么继续撑下去。

他的眼睛没怎么挣扎就闭上，睡了过去。

而睡着的后果就是他几乎坐过了站，在关门铃声响起的时候他悚然惊醒，猛地从座位上跳起来，差不多是跌下了车，车门几乎夹住他的衣角。他像是刚刚跑过百米冲刺，手撑住膝盖在站台上缓了好一会，才迈开脚步踏上回家的路。

终于走到自家楼下那条路上的时候，他远远地看见有个人站在路灯下，靠在灯柱上。个子不高，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，嘴里叼着烟。

他实在是太累了，精神和肉体都在叫嚣着他整个人已经到达极限的事实。他已经开始隐隐后悔没有坐出租车回来。不然这会他只需要按下想要的楼层电梯就会自动载着他上去了，而不是拖着沉重的脚步挪向家里。

所以舞驾二郎起先并没有认出那个人来。

他从那个人身前经过时，瞟了一眼那人脚边上散落的烟蒂。估计这个人已经在这里等了不少时间，那些烟蒂的数量早就超过了一包烟的。

他其实已经走过去了，却忽然感觉到像是有什么东西抓住了心脏，让他再不能往前一步，于是只能定定地站在原地，而与此同时，他听见一个久违的，曾经熟悉得入骨的，令人怀念的声音，叫了他的名字。

“二郎。”

而那就是解开魔法的咒语，他缓缓转身，迎上路灯下男人微微扬起的视线。

“……哥哥。”

从他的名字就可以看出来，舞驾二郎并不是家里的长子，但他一直像一个长子一样有担当，而舞驾家真正的长子，恐怕只有那些相处最长久的邻居，才有些依稀的印象。

二郎在给住在老家隔壁的人送请柬的时候听见她絮絮叨叨的讲了起来。

“哎呀时间过得真快啊，那时候你每天拉着你哥哥的书包带子跟着他去上学，转眼你都成为帅小伙要结婚啦。”

“我哥哥？”

“一郎呀，你们家还没你的时候他可皮了。”

他印象里的哥哥明明是个安静的人。

“不过好多年没见过他了，他结婚没有啊？”

我怎么可能知道呢。我也好多年没见过他了。我连上哪找他都不知道。

不过他并没有把这些话说出来，他只是胡乱地应付了几句无关紧要的话。

而现在，他多年不见的哥哥就站在他面前。状似熟稔地和他招呼。而他也顺势接了下来。

二郎想，这一定是因为血缘。

“哥哥，烟蒂不能随地乱扔。”

“嗯，但是我没带烟灰缸来。又没找到垃圾桶。”

他叹口气，从怀里掏出自己的便携烟灰皿，蹲在对方脚边把烟头一个一个捡起来扔进去，最后又抽掉对方嘴上叼着的那根快烧到尾巴的烟按熄，“最后几口尼古丁含量太高，不要吸了。”

他听见他哥哥从鼻子里哼笑了一下。但却从兜里掏出了烟和打火机，一并扔给了他。

“不抽，就没尼古丁了吧。”

他握紧烟盒，那东西之前一直被他哥哥揣在怀里，染上了对方的体温。

“不过让我不抽烟，就陪我喝酒吧？”

舞驾一郎走到他面前，一双眼睛在路灯下异常明亮。

在此之前，舞驾二郎从未和自己的哥哥一起喝过酒。对方在他还未成年的时候就已经消失在自己的生命里，大概除了存折上每个月多出的钱的汇款人的名字是舞驾一郎之外，他们再无关联。

“我……”他想说，我太累了，我们改天。却忽然想起，和这个人大概只能一期一会，哪有什么改天。改天就只会又消失不见了吧。

“你看，我都准备好了。”他的哥哥拎起一个袋子推到他面前，看起来里面装的都是啤酒。

他其实根本无法拒绝他。

“有点乱，不好意思……”他打开门，然后侧过身体让自己的哥哥走进自己家里。

他看着一郎在他面前弯腰脱鞋，赤脚踩上地板，蹦蹦跳跳地跨过他地上乱丢的衣服和书报杂志。然后在走廊尽头转过身来，望着他。

“和小时候一样啊，你。”

语气熟稔得就好像那些空白的年份从来未曾出现过。内容却割裂心脏。

“我早就长大了好不好。”

他跨步走到对方身边去，垂下视线看矮过自己小半头的人努力伸长手臂够到他头顶去和他自己的身高相比。

“嗯，长高了不少。”

“什么啊……算啦，快进去吧。”他推着对方的肩膀把他按在沙发上坐好。“我去看看有没有什么能吃的。”

修长的手指穿过易拉环，稍稍用力一扳，嗤的一声，密封在铝罐里的二氧化碳争先恐后的冒出来。

二郎回来的时候，他的哥哥已经一个人先喝起来了。

他看着一郎仰起头，倾倒的动作太快太猛，来不及吞咽的酒液就自他唇边溢出，滑过下颚和脖子的弧线，流进他敞开的衣领里。他的喉结随着他吞咽的动作上下移动，放下罐子之后一郎随便抹了抹下巴，鲜红的舌尖舔过嘴唇舔净漏出来的酒液，然后对他露出一个柔和的微笑。

“过来呀。”

这让他觉得口干舌燥。

作为一个独自居住的工作狂男人，舞驾二郎的家里没什么零食或者能够下酒的小菜，有的只是更多的酒。

看见他拎过来的红酒之后一郎似乎更加兴奋，扔下他的啤酒就蹭了过来，渴望的眼神让他忍俊不禁。二郎笑着在对方身边坐下来，熟练地起开软木塞，先倒了半杯递给他的哥哥。

从他很小的时候开始，舞驾二郎就觉得，他哥哥的手非常非常好看。哪怕是在骨骼还没长开的童年时代，每次哥哥牵起他的手，他就觉得非常开心。

而现在那手掌正托着水晶杯子轻轻摇晃，骨节分明的修长的手指按在杯壁上，应该是稍微用了一点力，在深红酒液的映衬之下，显得指尖愈发苍白。

他望着那只手把杯子举到唇边，先嗅了一下酒的香气——嘴唇扬起一个满意的弧度，应该是合口味的，至少目前看起来是。

和刚刚喝啤酒时的豪迈完全不同的，舞驾一郎小小地抿了一口那散发着浓郁果香的液体。

二郎先是感觉到自己的心跳漏了一拍，然后仿佛是要弥补先前乱掉的节奏，他感觉到自己的心脏前所未有的鼓噪起来，呯呯跳动几乎震耳发聩。从心脏泵出的血液欢快地流向他的四肢百骸，他还没有开始喝，就已经觉得血液开始燃烧。

他摸到之前为自己准备的杯子，倒了满满一杯酒给自己，然后一口气喝了下去。

而他的哥哥这一次只是望着他，什么都没说。

酒精能麻痹人的神经系统，让人失去警戒心丧失判断力。完全陌生的人一起喝几杯就能同穿一条裤子同上一张床，更何况他们来自同一个家庭，有完全相同的家人。

他们就是彼此的家人。

所以只要几句话，几个手势，甚至是一个眼神，就能想起太多共同拥有的回忆。

“之前啊，我去见了邻居家的婆婆，她和我说我小时候去上学都拉着你的书包带子……”

“啊，那个啊……确实是呢。你那时候可矮了！”

“喂……”

他还记得小时候的自己，的确个子矮矮腿短短，怎么看都是个豆丁。

小豆丁跟着哥哥一起去上学，因为他们快要迟到了于是哥哥走得飞快，小豆丁要拼命挪动双腿才能跟上哥哥的步伐。而这个时候他的书包的带子又从肩上滑下来了，他的肩膀太溜了，背不住双肩包。

怎么办，他是男子汉他可不能哭，可是哥哥要走远了。小豆丁扁扁嘴，鼻子一抽一抽。

发现他没跟上来，他的哥哥又转了回来，“你要跟着我呀。”

“可，可是书包……”

舞驾一郎看着弟弟那滑到手肘去的书包带子叹气，他没有别的绳子，只好抽了自己的鞋带把弟弟的书包带绑在一起，然后在对方胸口系出一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“这样就好啦。”

而这个时候上课的钟声不合时宜地响起来。

兄弟俩就保持着一蹲一站的姿势面面相觑地直到钟声完全停止。

“你害我迟到了。”他的哥哥用了最平板的语气陈述了事实，让小豆丁终于忍不出哇哇大哭。

关于接下来的走向他早已想不起来，可他们是两个人，一个人不记得了，另一个人还能记得清清楚楚。

“后来？后来我扔了颗糖到你嘴巴里，你才肯停下来。在那之前整个街区都能听见你哇哇大叫。”

他的哥哥躺在他身边的地板上，双手交叠放在脑后，偏过头望着他。

经过提醒他依稀忆起那颗糖的香味，那是他哥哥喜欢的草莓味，又酸又甜，就像他此刻的心情。

而那时候蹲在他身前望着他的双眼和现在望着他的人的双眼重叠起来。

“你那时候还是那么小一点，现在竟然长得这样高啦。”

他想自己可不算高，家里最高的是三郎。但他又觉得自己的身高刚刚好，刚刚能把哥哥的下巴放在自己肩头。

他看着哥哥晒得黝黑的脸颊，右脸上还有个小坑，忍不住伸出手去戳了戳。

不知道是不是自己喝得太多产生了错觉，他总觉得，他哥哥在他的手指戳过去的时候，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

哥哥虽然还是哥哥，可和记忆里，似乎差得太多。

他在矮几边上伸展开身体，思绪不由自主飘到最后一次见到他哥哥的时候。

那时候正好是期末，他每天都复习到很晚，而他的哥哥，每天都回来得很晚。

他记得那一天是特别晚。

他并不是有意要等门，他那天坚持到那么晚只是因为他还有一科没看完。终于听见钥匙转动门锁的声音时间早已越过午夜。他从自己的房间出去，远远地就能闻见他哥哥带进来的酒气，和女人的香水味。

一郎正站在玄关摇摇晃晃地脱鞋。那是一双系带繁琐的靴子，光靠甩很难脱掉。他皱起眉头朝他走过去。每走近一点，那些令他不豫的气味就更加浓烈，他觉得自己都开始头晕了。

他在哥哥身前蹲下身体，解开鞋带，握住一郎的小腿想帮他把靴子脱下来，可一郎单脚根本站不稳。

“哥哥你扶着我就好了啊。”他想一郎并不是没有听见他讲的话，但是直到他不耐烦地抬头看了他一眼，他哥哥的手才终于放在了他背上。

“二郎你怎么这么晚都不睡啊。”

“要考试了看书呢。”

“哦，那要加油啊。”

他抬起头想示意一郎抬起另一条腿，却意外撞见一郎垂着眼睛望着他，嘴角微微上扬，眼神既是为他熬夜心疼又为他骄傲。那笑容让他脸红心跳。握在手中的那截小腿仿佛变成了烧红的烙铁，可他又不能扔下。一郎的体温透过牛仔裤的布料传到他掌心，随着血液一路流向他的心脏，他觉得他整个人都要烧起来了，就那么昏头昏脑地说出了一直压在心上的话：“哥哥你喝了多少，身上还有女人的味道，真是恶……”剩下的话他没能说出来，因为他哥哥的眼神太过触目惊心。

他哥哥甩脱了他，扶着墙跌跌撞撞地冲进了洗手间。

那一晚上他没睡好，一直留神听他哥哥的动静。

一郎似乎在洗手间里呆了很久，他一直听见撕心裂肺的呕吐声。也许还有别的，但隔得远，他无从分辨。

那一晚二郎直到天亮的时候才朦胧的眯了一会，闹钟响起来的时候他头疼得要命。他压着太阳穴走出房间，看见一郎站在厨房里。而自己的几个弟弟早已坐到了餐桌边上，吃着早餐。

他瞪大眼睛看着这反常的景象，觉得自己昨天一定是被一郎的酒气熏晕了竟然出现了宿醉导致了幻觉。

“早安二郎。”

直到他哥哥递给他一杯牛奶，而他机械地灌下去了之后，他还没能缓过来。

在他出门之前一郎把便当交给他，对他说，考试加油，可也别太拼命啦。

他眨眨眼睛，点点头。直到走出好远，一郎还站在门口，笑容温暖又美好。

而那是他最后一次见到一郎。

从那之后舞驾一郎从家里消失了，除了每个月定时汇到的丰厚的生活费证明他还活着之外，二郎再也没有见过他的哥哥。

二郎想他一定是在什么时候睡过去了，不然无法解释记忆出现的断层。

他明明记得之前他和一郎两个人坐在茶几边上喝酒，结果现在他已经躺到了床上。

有人在他耳边反复诉说着什么。要过好一会他才分辨得出那些言语。

“不要讨厌我，不要离开我，不要留下我独自一人。”

一郎跨坐在他身上，额头抵住他胸口。

那些话从一郎的口中吐出，就直接被他的心脏接收，随着血液震荡四肢百骸。

二郎想是你离开我的啊，你甚至都没有和我告别。早上你还对我笑，晚上我回来你就不在了，我哪里都找不到你。

可即使如此，他还是想拥抱他。

他从很久很久之前，就一直想要拥抱自己的哥哥。

想把他搂在自己的怀里，用自己的手去数他脊椎的骨节，去抚摸他肩胛骨的形状；想用自己的胸口感受他心脏的跳动；想听他一直喊自己的名字。

可是他根本抬不起手，事实上他连眨眼睛都有困难，他的身体从刚刚开始，就一点也不听他的指挥了。刚才他们喝得有那么多吗。

一郎那双在黑暗中也明亮异常的眼睛，死死地盯着他。

“只有二郎，我谁都不让。”

那是他最后的记忆。

醒过来的时候，映入眼帘的是陌生的天花板。身下是狭窄的，带护栏的单人床，旁边还有个架子上挂着点滴，里面的液体正一滴一滴的流进自己的身体里。医疗器械在身边发出轻柔的声响。

啊，他想，原来我在医院里。

他看见自己的三个弟弟，和自己的未婚妻。他看见医生赶过来，检查了一下，对着他的家人和即将成为他家人的人说了些什么。而他们对他鞠躬目送对方走出了病室。

然后这四个人的注意力现在都在他一个人身上了。他看见三郎五郎和他未婚妻的眼睛都是红肿的，连四郎的眼睛都布满血丝。

他张了张口，试着发出声音，可嗓子又干又涩，他只发出了些气音：

“哥哥呢？”

一开始没人听得出他说了什么。每个人都困惑地望着他。

于是他努力又问了一遍。他想这下他们一定是听懂了的，他的未婚妻依然满脸困惑，可他的三个弟弟各个脸色大变。他们互相对视，应该还交换了几个他不懂的眼神。他开始紧张起来。可是他们什么都没有对他说，只是和他的未婚妻一起离开了病房。留下他一个人面对自己那些令人不安的想象。

不知道过了多久，四郎回来了，只有他一个人。

他拉开拉门，却并没有进来，只是一直站在门边，望着窗外夕阳渐沉。直到天边最后一丝红光褪尽，他才关上拉门，走进了病房。

因为他进了医院，所以他们的婚礼延期了，不得不更换了原定的场地。

新的场地是妻子选的，会场外面有片绿油油的草地，他们请了乐队在草地上演奏，人们随着音乐翩翩起舞。小孩子在人群中跑来跑去。

他和妻子一起跳了开场舞，接下来就和宾客们聊天敬酒，今天的天气特别好，天上一片云也没有，阳光也不炙人，偶尔有微风吹过，一切都是这样惬意。

然后二郎看见一对兄弟，不知是谁家的，小个子的弟弟想吃餐盘里的蛋糕，但是太矮了，完全够不到，哥哥就伸长手臂帮他盛了一块，小心地拿给弟弟，换来弟弟一个盛大的笑脸。弟弟把奶油吃了一脸，哥哥无奈笑着拿过餐巾给他擦脸。弟弟看起来很开心，踮起脚尖吧唧在哥哥的脸上亲了一口。

兄弟俩手牵手跑进金色的阳光里。

Fin


End file.
